


A Star's Wish

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: A star fell into his hands, with a simple wish of finding love.Keith decides to go down to the human world and grant that wish, himself.





	A Star's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... don't really have much to say about this. It's just cute fluff that I wrote over the span of a single day instead of working on things I've been trying to work on for months.

Here on Star Road, all wishes turn into stars. Shooting stars take in wishes and fall, delicately, into the hands of the Star Attendants. These stars are treated with care and love, sorted between the ones that are good and pure

_I want to become famous._

_I wish I could be braver._

And the ones that are selfish and cruel

_I wish she would just drop dead._

_I wish he was never born._

The Star Attendants then set to work on granting the wishes. Naturally, only the good and pure ones are granted. This has been this way for millenia.

 

An ethereal being held out a hand, the soft glow of a star falling towards him. He held it carefully, turning it one way and the other before holding it close, listening to the wish the star carried.

 

_I wish I could find someone to love._

 

It was a common wish every Star Attendant heard. A common one they all granted. But this wish felt… different. This One frowned, brushing his fingers against the glow, eyebrows knitting together.  
It was a pure, simple wish. He felt that if any other Attendant caught the wish it would be granted quickly. He looked around, guarding the star like it was a prize, and stood.

 

Anyone could grant a wish. In any way they wanted. And This One was known for being rather impulsive in his wish granting.

And right now, no one was around to tell him no.

 

 

 

The human world was a strange place. This One had quickly come to realize this once he’d made his way down. He blended in easily, the star holding the simple wish tucked carefully into a tiny bottle, the glow dimmed with magic to make it look unassuming, and tied around his neck, hanging against his chest.

 

This place was warm, the bright sun shining down and kissing everyone’s skins a soft tan. His own skin might have even darkened if not for his otherworldly presence. Regardless, This One was on a mission.

He was going to find the Wisher, and then find someone for them. It wasn’t like this wasn’t the right way to grant a wish. To be perfectly honest, there was no “right” or “wrong” way. This One’s way was just more… hands on.

He looked down, his hand gently coming to hold onto the bottled wish. He felt it pulse weakly and began to walk around, letting it guide him. He found he didn’t have to wander far, when he felt the pulse grow stronger and more persistent. He gazed around, finding himself in front of a beach boardwalk, gently rubbing his thumb against the bottle and made his way through slowly. Around him, people walked and talked and laughed. They bustled around, pulling others with them, or going solo and looking down to their hands. Some took shelter under awnings, frozen treats melting into sticky, sugary messes.

He felt the bottled wish grow stronger, and began trying to follow the pulse. It only lead him deeper into the crowd, and he began to wonder if this was all for naught when This One felt someone bump into him and his footing faltered. A hand came out, holding onto his arm, preventing him from overbalancing.  
“Whoa, hey.” A voice spoke, and This One turned his head, his eyes connecting with a bright, dazzling blue. “Sorry, man.”

He felt the wish pulse quickly against his chest. It had to be the wish. It was warm and strong and rapid.

 

The Wisher was tall, beautiful tanned skin and a bright, easy smile. He was just a little taller than This One, and his face held a constellation of freckles that This One had thought only could be found in the brilliance of the night sky. He felt his throat try and work out something, but nothing came. That was odd. The wish was still going strong against his chest, not settling down.

“Are you okay?” the Wisher asked, his face twisting with concern, before he pulled it back into a flirty smile, “You see something you like?” He ended the question with a wink and This One felt the heat of this place get to him. His face became warm far too quickly and the bottled wish fluttered and pulsed erratically. How strange. Wishes weren’t known to do that.

“I’m fine.” This One managed to stay, finally, straightening out. The Wisher gently let go of him, and This One’s arm felt bare without his hand adorning it. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s fine.” The Wisher shrugged, and This One took in the bared skin of his shoulders. The spattering of freckles trickling down along his arms, decorating his body like jewels.  
Was this person really the one who wished for love? This One found it hard to believe someone like him would need the Stars’ help. “You new here?” This One snapped back to attention, looking back into those blue, blue eyes. “I mean, not that I know everyone in town but, uh,” the Wisher frowned, his face scrunching as he picked through his words, “You uh, don’t look like a local.” He moved his hand, gesturing towards This One and that made the Star Attendant look down.

He’d dressed simply in clothes he’d seen others wear. A black tshirt, cut off shorts and a simple pair of lace-up shoes. He thought he looked fine.  
“Your skin. I mean,” the Wisher muttered something under his breath, “No, that came out wrong. It’s just you’re… you’re really… pale.”

Oh.  
“Oh.” This One said, before shrugging. “Yes, I guess I am new. I’m just visiting.”

 

“Yeah?” the Wisher smiled brightly and This One became fixated with his mouth, the bright pearls of teeth, the slight dimpling of his cheeks. “Do you like it here?”

 

What a strange question. As if This One would visit a place he wouldn’t like. Regardless, he nodded, smiling as well. “Yes. It’s very nice.”  
“You, uh,” the Wisher paused, running a hand through his hair, curly brown locks tousseling as his fingers gently caught on the curls on their way through. “You have any idea where you’re going? I mean, I’m sure you do but, I mean,” he began to chew on his lip and This One tilted his head to a side, giving the Wisher his full attention. He took note of the darkening complexion of the Wisher’s face and wondered if he was feeling well or if the heat of the sun was getting to him as well. “I could, like, hang out with you? Unless you’re here with someone else.”

“I’m not with anyone.” This One said, blinking slowly. This was great. He could be with the Wisher and find him someone and grant his wish! He smiled, “I would like if we were together.”

 

The Wisher’s face darkened more and This One carefully reached up a hand, concerned, and pressed it against his cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked, worried. The Wisher felt tense, warm and he took a step back, away from This One’s hand, and laughed, joyful and bright.  
“W-what? Psh, yeah. Yeah! Yeah, I’m uh, I’m alright. No worries!” he winked, his hands coming up, pointing his fore fingers at This One, thumbs sticking up along with them as the rest of his fingers curled into his palm.  
“Let’s go, chico lindo!”

 

This One tilted his head again. Was that a saying? What did it mean?  
Instead of asking, This One only smiled a bit more. “Then, lead on.” he said, “Chico lindo.” He couldn’t get the accent right, certain he mispronounced one or both words.  
But the fact that the Wisher had choked and turned bright red was more concerning than butchering a saying.

“Y-you can just call me Lance.” the Wisher, Lance, said, hurriedly, gently shooing away This One’s hands.

This One looked to him for a bit, nodding. When Lance looked at him, he realized that he was waiting for a response. This One racked his brain for a quick moment, before speaking.  
“You can call me Keith.”

 

 

 

It started off easy. Lance walked with him around the boardwalk, stopping at a small little cart, the word Granizado written across the top. Lance spoke excitedly, before turning to the pretty girl running the cart. Her hair was dyed a rich teal blue and her eyes sparkled in the sun, her skin just as equally kissed as Lance’s.  
Perfect!

Keith smiled, looking over to Lance as he chatted up the girl, and moved his hand to gently hold onto the bottled wish. It was a casual conversation as he ordered two, stopping to look over at Keith. “Hey, you have a preference for flavor?” he asked, and Keith felt the wish pulse and skip as that smile was turned on him.

“Not really.” he said, shrugging. He looked over to the girl running the stall and smiled brightly. “I’ll trust you two to pick something nice.”  
The girl giggled happily and Lance’s face warmed red once more as he sputtered and turned to look at the girl. They seemed to settle on lemon and mango. While their treat was being made, Lance had tucked his hands into the pockets of his shorts, swaying and rocking on his feet as he looked over to Keith, then to the stall, to the girl. He could sense it too, Keith bet. Sense his wish would come true.

Keith would make sure of it.  
He stepped closer to Lance, keeping his voice low. “She’s cute.” he said, making the boy jump, a strange squeaky sound climbing out of his throat. “Right?”

“Huh? O-oh, uh… yeah, I uh… I guess.” Lance looked over to the girl, who was humming along to the radio playing next to her cart, head bobbing slightly in time to the music.  
“You should ask her out, then.” Keith nodded, sagely. “I bet she’ll say yes.”

 

The Wisher tensed up, sputtering nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair. “W-what? Really?”  
“Yeah.” the Attendant shrugged, “I mean, you’re really attractive.” Lance’s face burned red, “Are you okay?”

“You can’t just say stuff like that to me!” Lance managed after a moment, waving Keith’s hands away again.  
“I’m just being honest.” Keith said, letting his hands fall away from Lance’s face. “You are attractive, and you’re really nice. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

 

A coo brought Keith’s attention away from Lance. The girl smiled, setting down to small cups. “You two are so cute.” she said, smiling warmly. “Have a nice day you two.” she turned to Lance, winking at him, causing Lance to sputter and pick up their treats, turning on his heel and quickly walking away. Keith only stared at his retreating back for a moment, confused before the looked back to the girl and thanked her, before he went to follow after him.

 

Well, maybe the next one will work out better.

 

 

 

The treat was amazing. Keith had quickly eaten his, the tartness of lemon teasing his tongue as it was chased with the sweetness of sugar. Lance had laughed and said he’d get brain freeze. Keith didn’t know what he meant. How could his brain freeze in this heat?  
His head did quickly hurt not long after he had that thought, Lance’s hand coming to gently rub his shoulder, soothingly.

 

Now, though, they’d found their way to a faire, a few rides built up on and around the boardwalk. Lance had been excited, talking easily as they walked through the crowds before stepping into line for a rather monstrous looking machine. The cart was long, riding along a rail that curved and twisted and looped around. The humans strapped into the cart were screaming and shaking as they rode it.  
Lance said it was fun. Keith wasn’t sure Lance knew what that word meant, but was willing to give it a shot.

 

In line the two talked, smiling and laughing. Keith glanced around the line and saw her. She was tall, her hair a bright blonde and pulled tight in a high ponytail. She was glancing back at the two of them, her eyes flicking over to Lance and a smile pulling at her painted lips.  
Oh. She was interested. This should be easy!

He heard a voice coming from the front of the line, only forty eight people could go in the cart. Keith cast a quick eye along the line. The blonde in front of them was forty-seven. He could let Lance go with her and they could ride together! _Perfect_!

 

Lance was bouncing on his feet as they got closer, Keith stepped a little behind him so he could go in with the blonde. At that point, however, someone tapped on Lance’s shoulder. He turned, Keith following the gaze, and a man was standing there. He smiled, nervously, running his fingers to push some hair out of his face. “Hey,” he murmured, “uh, that’s my girlfriend right there.” He pointed to the blonde and both men turned, seeing her smiling brightly. “You, uh, mind if I jump up there with her?”

“Oh, not at all, man!” Lance said, moving slightly. The other man smiled, thanking him and quickly squeezed between the two, taking the girl’s hand. The two smiled, the girl leaning to kiss his cheek before they hurried onto the ride together, leaving Lance and Keith to wait for the next pass.

 

Strike two. Who knew getting someone together was so difficult?  
Keith glanced over to Lance, who was looking ahead, fingers fidgeting. He must be feeling just as sad that the girl was taken.  
Keith reached out his hand, gently holding onto Lance’s. Lance tensed, looking over to Keith, before he smiled.

They held hands the entire time they waited for the next ride to come by.

 

 

 

The sun had begun to slowly sink, the crowds were thinning and Keith’s legs felt wobbly after the third ride he and Lance had been on. The last had spun them around, tilting them sideways and upside down before bringing them back to solid ground. Lance had laughed when Keith nearly fell over, but helped him walk over to a bench where they’d sat down to recuperate.

 

Lance had taken to holding Keith’s hand as they walked, laughing and pointing excitedly at things they passed. They stopped for food, the large man running the stall apparently a friend of Lance’s, who had whispered something to the Wisher that made him squak and deny completely, his face burning red.

 

Now however, Keith had begun to enjoy himself. He looked around, forgetting the mission he was supposed to be on, and let his eyes fall on a few booths lined up, each with colorful stuffed toys and other things decorating them. His eyes fell on a tiny little nick nack, a circular piece of metal painted with the night sky, clipped to a small chain. It was simple, but Keith had slowed down a bit to look at it, dragging Lance to a stop by their connected hands.

Lance peered over his shoulder and smiled, “You sure you don’t want something else?” he asked, motioning up to the larger objects, great stuffed toys in different shapes and colors. “I could win you that shark.” He pointed out a light blue toy, the object long with a fin poking from its back and a large, cheesy grin on its face.  
Keith couldn’t even begin to think of where he would put such a thing. It looked nearly as big as himself. He began to tell Lance as much when a scoff came from the person running the stall.

 

“You probably couldn’t shoot the broad side of a barn.” the man said, platinum blond hair pulled over his shoulder and tucked into a braid. He looked bored, but smirked at Lance, eyes narrowed in a challenge, something else sparking behind his eyes.  
Keith could recognize it as a want, but something stirred in the pit of his stomach. He could sense no real ill from the man, but the thought of getting him together with Lance was not a pleasant thought.

Maybe he should follow his gut instinct. And instinct made him turn to Lance, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and a smile.  
“Win me that shark.”

 

Lance blinked, surprised but began to smile, squeezing his hand in return and stepped over to the counter, reaching for his wallet and threw down some money. “I want that shark and the keychain when I win.” he told the man, picking up the toy rifle. Keith stepped behind him, peering over to watch as Lance lined up his shots.

 

One by one each little figure fell, toppled over by the cork gun until none were left. Keith made a note that Lance had only needed to shoot down four of the six to win a large prize.

The Wisher turned to the man, smirking as he leaned against the counter. “My prizes, please.” he said, watching the stunned worker as he shook himself and huffed. Once in hand, Lance turned back to Keith, holding up the small object, the light of the sun glinting and winking off the cheap metal. Keith smiled and held out his hand to take it, brushing his thumb over it before he slid it into his pocket, next greeted by a large shark. It was soft, warm and definitely cumbersome.  
Keith loved it.

 

He turned his head as they walked, seeing the worker staring at them as they left. He felt a surge of something flare inside him as he adjusted the toy shark and stepped a little closer to Lance. Lance glanced over and smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around him to keep him close.

 

Nope. That guy definitely wasn’t the one for the Wisher. Definitely not.

 

 

 

The sun was setting by the time the two left the boardwalk, thoroughly exhausting everything there was to do. Keith had continued to try and find someone for his Wisher to be with, but each chance fell through. He couldn’t understand it! It was such a simple wish, everyone had granted them at least once!  
This was Keith’s first wish like this, and he was certain it would be simple! So why was he having such a hard time with it?

 

The two had walked onto the beach, Keith having swung the shark onto his back, holding onto the two fins to keep it in place as Lance began to talk.  
“So how long are you going to be here?” he asked, looking over to Keith. “I mean, you said you were just visiting. You just here for spring break?”

 

That sounded like a long time. Keith hadn’t planned on staying here more than a day. A few hours at most. But the thought of leaving, now, felt wrong. He couldn’t very well leave Lance without granting his wish, right?  
Keith lowered his head. “Yeah.” he said. “I’ll be leaving after.”

 

Lance was quiet but soon Keith felt his hand gently brush some hair from his face, prompting him to raise his head. He was met with a brilliant smile and beautiful blue eyes.  
“Hey, it’s okay.” he said, his voice gentle, “We can trade numbers so I can text you when you go.”

 

Keith felt the wish pulse heavily against his chest, glowing warm and bright.

“I really don’t want today to end, but we can meet up here tomorrow, right?”

The wish continued to glow warm, and Keith thought it strange. Wishes only grew warm like that when they--

“I really liked today.”

Were granted.

“I really like you, Keith.”

 

Keith felt his face grow warm, but with the sun sinking low, he realized it wasn’t from the bright star.

 

Oh.

“I really like you too, Lance.” he found himself saying, smiling gently. A flash of movement caught his eye and he turned his head, Lance following his gaze.  
A star shot across the sky, leaving a blinding trail in its wake.

“You know.” Lance said, “I kind of made a wish on a star the other day.” he turned his gaze towards Keith. “I kind of feel like it was answered when I met you.”

 

Keith looked over to Lance, smiling softly. “Maybe it was.” he said, before looking back towards the night sky. He moved one hand to the bottled wish, feeling it warm in his hand. Lance had turned to look back up at the sky as Keith gently opened the bottle, watching as the little specks of stardust floated up and out, the star glowing a brilliant blue as it soared out and past Lance. Lance couldn’t see the glowing bits of stardust falling on him in its wake, but that just make Keith’s heart soar and flutter in his chest.

 

He looked back up to the night sky and took a shaky breath, letting his eyes drift close as he whispered a wish. A selfish wish, but one he hoped desperately would be granted. Lance chuckled beside him and when he opened his eyes, Lance was looking at him with fondness.

“What did you wish for?” he asked.

Keith smiled, stepping closer to him. “That I could stay here with you.” Lance laughed, joyful and bright, bringing up his hand to cup the side of Keith’s face.

“Well, here’s hoping it'll come true.” His words ghosted against Keith’s face as the two angled their heads, their lips gently slotting together under the light of a thousand stars and a million more that Keith would give up happily for Lance.

 

 

 

On Star Road, a wish turned into a star. A shooting star took in a wish, making its gentle fall towards the Star Attendants who would gather it.  
The Star Attendant held out a hand, letting the wish fall in her open palm. She looked to it, turning it, feeling how warm and bright it was, her silvery hair cascaded down her back as she held the wish close, listening to it.

 

_I wish to stay here with Lance._

 

She smiled, her eyes dancing with light and she whispered something to the star. She watched it turn brighter, glowed a brilliant color and with a gentle breath it flew up, dissolving into stardust as it made its way back down to the human world, where Keith would be with Lance, hand in hand as they walked around town, enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other, decorating the two boys in a soft glow of stardust as the wish was granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I did, indeed, take Star Road from Super Mario RPG. It's a cute concept.


End file.
